


Rock Hard

by woshuwoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cartwheels, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No pronouns used for Reader, Other, a cute time, ignore the title its ridiculous dbdjfjd, mark and amy are tge parent friends, park visits, platonic ethan/reader, silly friends having fun, stone skipping, yaknow like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshuwoo/pseuds/woshuwoo
Summary: Reader and Ethan are annoying little shits filled with energy. Mark and Amy don't know how they got saddled with these two.-Cute junk and fluffy stuff at the park.





	Rock Hard

**Author's Note:**

> this is silly and short but yaknow. also ive got like 3 other fics half written i just,,, really like ethan lol. hope you enjoy :)

The sun shone softly, warming your skin and reflecting off the lake. You spread your arms out, head tipping back with a soft smile and began spinning in slow circles. Speeding up, you stumbled, almost falling before a pair of hands grabbed at your shoulders and yanked you back upright.

Slightly dizzy, you saw two concerned looking Marks in front of you. “Be careful, dummy.”

You swatted at him, spinning around him until you could slip away “You're not the fucking boss of me!” You laugh.

“Technically-” From behind you, Ethan attempts to speak up but you cut him off. “Shut up! That doesn't count I'm not working right now.”

You hear Amy snort from where she's walking slightly in front of Mark. Your energy spiked as you jumped again. “I don't know why I'm so hyper!” You shout, spinning again.

“Jesus you're acting like Ethan.” Mark grumbles and you hear Ethan make a loud sound of indignation. 

“Oh he's not that bad. Aren't you, Eth?” He doesn't get a warning before you drop your arms to rest on his shoulders and smile at him. He reaches up and ruffles your hair, moving up and down on the balls of his feet. Your energy was spreading, making him want to move and jump around. You give him a gross, sloppy kiss on the cheek and drop off his shoulders, laughing and running down the sidewalk. You can hear him start to follow and you don't get very far before he’s snatching you up off the ground. Screeching, you wiggle until he drops you and you take your chance to dart behind Amy.

You cower behind her while she laughs. “You're like children.” She says as Mark snags Ethan by the shoulder before he can go after you again.

“We're giving you your practice” You say snarkily, laughing when both she and Mark blush. Dropping from behind Amy, you slide back to Ethan's side and throw an arm over his shoulder. You hold up your free hand, framing the space in front the both of you with your fingers. “How many cartwheels could you get in from here to that tree?”

“At least 10.” Ethan says with confidence, slipping out from under your arm and positioning himself. He sets off after a second, flipping towards it but on the ninth he goes too far and falls against the trunk. He slides to the ground and you run towards him laughing. “I think you overshot that last one.”

Ethan groans and rubs his head. “Yeah I think so.” You help him stand and rejoin a worried looking Amy and a guffawing Mark.

“Alright, you two.” Amy says, mom voice in full effect. Ethan squirms and you look down at your feet.

“Sorry, Ames.” You say, but she only smiles. “Tyler and Kathryn will be here soon and we can head to the restaurant then” She says sweetly. Smiling up at her, you turn on your heel and throw your arm back around Ethan, dragging him toward the lake. He laughs but doesn't attempt to shake you off as you plop onto the grass next to the water.

“We gotta be good or they'll send us to bed without dinner” You poke his cheek and he laughs. Amy and Mark join you and the four of you sit in a comfortable silence, waiting for Tyler and Kat.

After a few minutes, Amy picks up a stone, skipping it on the water. Mark follows her lead, attempting to get the stone to hop off the surface. He only manages one jump, but shrugs it off. You bump Ethan's shoulder, standing up. “Your turn!” You say cheerily and pull him up. 

You both hunt for a suitable rock. Eventually you see a smooth, round one and toss it to him. He anchors his feet to the shore and squares his shoulders. Swinging his arm back in practice and taking a deep breath. Breathing out, he pulled his arm back and swings it forward before… chucking the stone straight into the water. Water splashes up and the lake ripples as the two of you kneel over laughing.

“Take that, you dumb ass rock!” Ethan shouts. You throw your arms around his neck from behind him and lean against his shoulder. “You fucking showed that thing!” You laugh. Neither of you notice Amy and Mark looking at each other like slightly disappointed parents, and you laugh through the arrival of Tyler and Kat.

“They're like children.” Tyler smirks.

Amy giggles. “Oh, we know.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should just make a chaptered fic with a bunch if these short little shots but thisll do for now lol. comments are appreciated have a wonderful day :)


End file.
